Colours
by The-Flying-Purple-People-Eater
Summary: It was that time again, and the demigods were arguing again. But what is it that they are fighting over? Read to find out.


**Hey People of Fanfiction! I should probably be writing for my other story, but... meh.**

**This randomly came to me when I was thinking about how the Big House changed colours between the 90's to tLO. It says in the book that it used to be red, but was now sky blue. I wonder how they actually change the colour of building... Another mystery in the world of life...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Chiron sighed. He looked down at the demigods in the field below him. They were all arguing about an argument that he had been hearing about for over a century. An argument that has been argued by demigods of all ages; no matter how quiet or exuberant they were, the argument over what colour the Big House should be.

Every time the Big House was repainted, the demigods (and Gods, though they acted through their children) fought over what colour it should be.

Centuries ago the cabins all looked the same. There was nothing differentiating each of the 13 cabins (Hades used to have a cabin before they burnt it down after World War 2) except the bronze numbers on the side. They were all a normal brown and nothing special except the occasional explosion from time to time.

When the Big House was first built, they painted it orange as it is the traditional colour of the camp. That didn't last long. The Aphrodite Cabin had complained that it was an eye shore and took it upon themselves to make it pink.

This caused an uprising within the cabins. Every cabin wanted it a different colour as they couldn't express their own godly parent through their cabins. The Ares cabin wanted it blood red, the children of Poseidon wanted it sea green, Zeus' offspring wanted it sky blue (like it was in the present), Artemis' Hunters wanted it to be silver, the Apollo cabin wanted it to be a golden yellow, the Hades' campers wanted it to be black, and so forth.

They were at war with one another over the colour of the house, to the point that it was changing colour every day and the infirmary was full of injured and multicolored (not bruised, just magically made different colours) campers.

Eventually, Zeus noticed the war between the demigods and decided enough was enough. He and the gods held a meeting over the ridiculous topic. It was Athena who thought of changing the cabins.

At first, the cabins were only painted different colours, as that was all we had at the time. Over the decades, each generation has changed the cabins (some were rebuilt after fires, storms, etc.). That meant that Chiron only had to deal with the colour changing battle ever couple years, instead of every couple hours.

Sadly, it was that time again. The last time it was painted sky blue in memory of Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus who was a tree at the time. It was unanimous, in respect.

This time, it was a full out war as it had always been in the past. Each cabin had prepared a long list of reasons to why their cabin should get to paint the Big House. Only four cabins were left: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Athena. Zeus' cabin was winning (Thalia decided to support her original cabin).

"I think it should be sky blue!" shouted out Thalia. It was Percy who retaliated.

"No, it should be sea green, since it is already is sky blue! You can't hog the house colour for more than one turn!"

"Who says?"

"Says me!"

"You don't make the rules, Kelp Head!"

"So? Chiron does, and I'm sure there's a rule somewhere that says that you can't hog the colour! And don't call me Kelp Head!"

"I can if I want to, Fish Face!"

"Pinecone Face"

"Aqua Man"

"Flash"

"Flash? I'd understand something like Lightning Brat, but Flash?"

"He has a lightning bolt in his costume"

"So? I don't think he shoots lightning?"

"Then why would he have a lightning bolt on his costume?"

"I don't know! Ask someone who cares, Shark Boy!"

Unable to think of a retort, Percy left, defeated. Thalia cheered and lightning crackled through the air with Zeus' joy. Only Athena's cabin was left (Annabeth had just defeated Nico in a battle of words).

Chiron looked helplessly at goddess beside him. Lady Iris had come in to watch the dispute over her realm (which is the rainbow, which includes colours). Over the years, the two had become close friends, as they have had to watch generations of demigods argue over what colour the house would become. It had now become tradition for them to bet since Dionysus had joined the group.

This year, Dionysus had betted for Aphrodite and Piper's charm-speaking power, but she was long since out of the running so he had stomped off to his room. Chiron was also faring badly. He had voted for the Athena cabin, as they usually won, but they were losing. Iris, though, was grinning from ear to ear, as she watched the Zeus cabin claim victory.

"That will be 20 drachmas, Chiron," she exclaimed in happiness as she did small victory dance.

Grumbling about annoying, all-knowing-rainbow goddesses, he unwillingly handed over the bag of drachmas.

Iris then yelled up the stairs to where the god of wine was moping and yelled, "TWENTY DRACHMAS DIONYSUS!"

As a reply, he shouted back, "Dionysus is not here right now. Leave a message after the beep!"

Iris rolled her eyes and ran upstairs to grab her money. Chiron was left to fend against the army of demigods who weren't happy with the colour choice.

Chiron sighed again, but he decided there was one silver lining. Now he wouldn't have to pick a new shade of blue for another 10 years.

* * *

**Remember to REVIEW/ALERT/FAVOURITE!**

**Every single comment counts...**

**To people who have read the Red Pyramid, has anyone noticed the freaky similarties between Anubis and Nico? It's CREEPY how similar they are... Does that mean that all death related people look the same? **

**Anyway, Please review, I would like to know that you people are actually there so and if this thing is any good...**

**If there are any mistakes please notify me...**

**And read/review my other stories/oneshots and you'll recieve the contentment of making a person happy!**

**FROM A LAZY PERSON WHO CAN'T STAY ON TOPIC**


End file.
